Forum:Reagan Delaney
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Reagan Livia Delaney Gender: Female Age: 14 Godly Parent Choice 1: Mercury (please) Godly Parent Choice 2: Trivia Godly Parent Choice 3: Fortuna Cohort Choice 1: 4th Cohort Choice 2: 2nd ---- Appearance: Reagan is of an average height, weight, and build. She has light brown hair that hangs around her shoulders, and brown eyes. Personality: Reagan has a spark. She is actually very happy, and loves life. She is sly and sarcastic and hates doing what she's told. She fools people easily. She "plays by her own rules," and those rules allow cheating. The only rule that applies to cheating: Don't get caught. History: They sat on a Chicago bus on an autumn day: a man, with a Bluetooth on one ear, and iPod bud in the other, and an iPad in his hands, where he was intently working on something, and Jenna, who watched him. She could tell from the way he was tapping his foot to a beat (of the song on his iPod, she presumed), and wasn’t talking into the Bluetooth that he wasn’t on a call, so when the bus leached to a halt at her stop, she slipped his iPhone out of his pocket as she got up. Mercury didn’t notice, not until a stop later. When he did, he quickly found it, using a tracking devise on his iPad. He found her, and pickpocketed his phone back from Jenna, but as he turned around, she noticed. They argued about who had stolen the phone from who, and arguing turned into banter, and banter turned into flirting. Things kind of snowballed after that. They relationship began, rose, and fell. He came back 1 time after Reagan was born. It was the very last time they'd see each other, and they all knew it. Jenna and Mercury sat on the couch, taking turns holding her. The finality of it hung in that air, and Jenna and Mercury spoke peacefully— they'd never met again, so why bother arguing? And when the afternoon sunlight was gone, he hugged Jenna, kissed Reagan gently on the forehead, and left with a sad smile. Reagan was raised around theft, and thought nothing of it. At the grocery store, Jenna would steal some of the groceries and pay for some — it wasn't until she was almost 8 that Reagan learned it wasn't the norm. When Reagan was 12, her mother got married. Her step-father Brian Turner, and his toddler son Andrew moved in. Jenna was actually happy, for the first time Reagan could remember, and for a while she was happy for her. But soon she noticed that Brian and Jenna loved each other, and they both adored Andrew, who had quickly accepted Jenna as him mother. But Brian, although he was trying a little, didn't know how to get to know Reagan, and she was equally awkward around him. And Jenna, with the two new people, who both required more attention the Reagan, had almost no time for her daughter anymore. She's sit on the fire escape, playing on her laptop, or go out and steal from the shops. It made her feel good to be the one in charge. One day on a bus, a man slipped a card into her pocket. He was gone in the crowed a moment later, but the card was a blank postcard. The picture showed the Jack London State Historic Park, and the stamp had a little picture of a caduceus on the stamp. She pondered over it, but didn't take it too seriously. She left it in her jacket pocket, and when Jenna was doing laundry, she found it. She asked Reagan about it and Reagan explained how it'd been slipped into her pocket. Jenna recognized the stamp. "You know your dad liked that symbol," she remarked, pointing to the stamp. "Mom, it's not a message from him," she said firmly. Jenna laughed. "Yeah, I know honey. Just something I noticed." But the next year, when they were in California visiting Jenna's sister, Jenna took Reagan there when they were nearby. Just she felt like going. Reagen felt weird the whole time shew was these, and the next day, when everyone was preoccupied with Andrew, got on the bus and went back. Then she met Lupa, who sent her to camp after. Weapons: A small, poison, Celestial Bronze dagger Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :'B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend epic ninja twinsie :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Put your signature under here. Bad Wolf 04:13, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Category:Claiming Category:Claimed ---- Actually, Lupa isn't the one who sends demigods to camp. She first sees if a demigod is strong or weak. If the demigod showed fear and weakness, they will be eaten (I think) or something. In short, will not let them live. If the demigod was seen as a strong one, then Lupa will train him/her. If the demigod is strong enough to survive the training THEN she tells them to go to camp by following their 'instincts'. By the way, her history is good. Although there are some typo, might as well fix that before getting this character claimed. And please elaborate how she met Lupa also how she did on her training. :) KitHeartAnime (talk) 08:10, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I know. But I didn't on my last char and it was fine. And how come you're in claiming? I thought only the admins did that. Bad Wolf 14:23, September 5, 2013 (UTC) I don't do claiming xD I just comment. You know... to help? :D Anyway, congratulations you're claimed! KitHeartAnime (talk) 00:41, September 6, 2013 (UTC)